Harry Potter and the Hufflepuff Trickster
by Sarajane of the Twinkling Eyes
Summary: Cedric is dead and Lord Voldemort has regained his powers. It is up to a Hufflepuff girl and two Gryffindor pranksters to boost morale. Will contain lots of choccy frogs!! Please Read/Review - 'Tis my first fic.
1. Sarah, Elfin and Short.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names you see before you. Except for Sarah and Jake – but J.K. Rowling owns their last names.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Sarah, Elfin and Short.  
  
"Looking forward to your sixth year at Hogwarts, Miss Fawcett?"  
  
Sarah Fawcett, looked up from her mint toast smothered with chocolate that had nearly reached her mouth to see her Head of House, Professor Spout, standing in front of her with a large pile of parchments in her hands.  
  
"Of course," she smiled.  
  
Professor Sprout mimicked Sarah's smile and placed the papers next to her. "Oh, that's better. Don't know how many times I nearly dropped them coming here. Now, Sarah, if you could please give all these to the Hufflepuff students before classes start, I would be grateful. Prefects duty."  
  
Sarah's smile faltered as she looked at the large pile, but somehow managed a cheerful, "All right," as the Professor left. She looked at the first piece of parchment and read, 'Sarah Fawcett - 9:00 Potions (with Ravenclaw)' and squeezed her eyes closed, hoping that what she just read was a mistake. But when she opened them again, the words hadn't changed. Receiving her timetable was probably the least anticipated thing about returning to Hogwarts. Sarah looked at the pile with disgust, but thought out loud, "I'll hand them out right after breakfast." She picked up her slice of toast and was about to put it in her mouth when she heard a chuckle from behind.  
  
"Nothing can get you away from eating your breakfast," Jake Stebbins, a tall boy with chocolate brown hair laughed and sat down next to her, even though he was a Ravenclaw.  
  
Sarah sighed in annoyance and shoved the toast in her mouth. "I'm hoping that if I eat lots, I'll grow at least another two metres. Then at least I might be as tall as some of the first years."  
  
Sarah was short. Very short. She was so humiliatingly short that one of the Gryffindor girls mistook her for a House Elf. This was very annoying as the girl kept trying to get Sarah to join something called S.P.E.W. As well as being short, Sarah had elfin features. She had a thin face with big, bright blue eyes and (though she denies it) not-so-small ears. Her blond hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of gold. It was quite understandable that she was mistaken for an elf. But being short wasn't her only problem. No, the worse thing was that Sarah was clumsy. She had beaten Neville Longbottom for the record of melting, burning, blowing up, disintegrating, and utterly destroying cauldrons in Potions. (She was amazed that she had even become a Prefect at all). Draco Malfoy, who was a year younger but still quite taller than her, found it enjoyable watching Sarah turn red with embarrassment. She had gotten so used to getting teased by Malfoy that she turned red before he had even approached her, just to save time.  
  
Sarah shook her head to forget that thought and, with a mouth full of toast, muttered, "Besides, I eat more when I'm nervous."  
  
"What is there to be nervous about – Oh!" Sarah had handed him the top piece of parchment and pointed to her first class. "You haven't, have you?"  
  
"Hey, just remember that you are in that class as well."  
  
"Thank-you very much, I was trying to forget. I take it that Snape is still teaching." They both looked up at the Head Table and saw their least favourite teacher with his long, greasy black hair falling in his face. He looked up and gave them a piercing glance. Sarah and Jake spun their heads around so fast that they knew they were in for a bad case of whiplash.  
  
"You know," Sarah said standing up to begin handing out the timetables, "I was thinking about sending him some sort of plague over the holidays. Mum wouldn't allow it. Of course, Mum wasn't exactly in a cheerful mood over the holidays. She was helping Mrs Diggory out most of the time." Sarah felt some of the people around her look up at the sound of the name.  
  
"How are the Diggory's going?" Jake asked hesitantly.  
  
"Better now. It was hard at first. Mum, Dad and I did as much as we could – you know, living next door to them and all."  
  
At the end of the last school year, Cedric Diggory had been killed by Lord Voldemort. Sarah's family were good friends with the Diggory's. Sarah had known Cedric for many years, and she came to look at him as a long lost brother. Though his death happened over three months ago, the students were still in shock.  
  
Potions was actually worse than she thought it was going to be. All the Hufflepuff students wore solemn faces and were very quiet. When Snape had asked a Hufflepuff student for an answer, the boy just shrugged and lowered his head to look at the desk. It was obvious that Snape was getting extremely annoyed by this because he deducted points from anyone who didn't look as though they were concentrating. (Everyone knew he made up any excuse just to deduct points). And it didn't stop there. Not only did Sarah melt Jake's cauldron and caused a chain reaction of fires in everyone else's cauldron, but splattered Snape with what Jake called a "slimy puce coloured blob of mush that looked as though it would attack any minute". Sarah though he might have been right when it leapt from the cauldron, rolled along the floor and started climbing up the nearest person's leg – which just happened to be Snape's.  
  
"Stupid girl. I suppose you think this is entertaining, Miss Fawcett?" he hissed as he tried to tear the goo from his leg.  
  
Sarah gulped. "No sir."  
  
At that moment Sarah realised that the entire class were laughing. Ordinarily this would have upset her, but she felt quite the opposite to being upset. She had made the Hufflepuff student's laugh! For that one tiny moment they forgot about their worries and genuinely laughed. And at that same moment, a bright light bulb lit up in Sarah's mind.  
  
"Miss Fawcett? Miss Fawcett! Are you listening to me?" Snape was yelling from only a few centimetres away. This caused Sarah to snap to attention.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ten points will be taken from Hufflepuff for your foolish mistake. See that it never happens again! Class dismissed."  
  
As Sarah walked out of the dungeons, and made her way up the steps, she noticed some of the students still smiling and repeating to their friends what had just happened.  
  
"Hey Jake," Sarah began, "I've just had a brilliant idea."  
  
Jake tried to hide a surprised look and asked, "And what, my dear Sarah, would that be?"  
  
"Well, back in Potions, while that thing was trying to bite Snape's leg off, everyone stopped worrying about Cedric and You-Know-Who, and laughed."  
  
"At your expense, might I add," Jake pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but that's beside the point," Sarah said irritably. "Laughter can help heal the soul. That is what Hogwarts needs – someone who is willing to make people laugh!"  
  
They turned a corner, not noticing that a certain pair of redheaded Gryffindor boys had just overheard Sarah's last sentence with interest. Walking out into the huge courtyard, Sarah and Jake sat down on a concrete bench.  
  
"And you are going to do that?" Jake asked.  
  
Sarah nodded. "I wasn't planning to do it alone though."  
  
"No way! I am not going to make a complete fool of myself." Jake looked around at all the faces that had turned his direction. He had said that a little too loud.  
  
"I'm not asking you to. You would be my sidekick." Sarah stood up to leave.  
  
"Hey, I am nobodies sidekick!" Jake spurted out and ran to catch up to her.  
  
"So Fred, what do you think that was all about?" said one of the redheaded boys to the other.  
  
"I don't know, George. But I'm dying to find out!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note – I promise their will be more Fred and George in the next chapter. You will even see Harry in the next one too. 


	2. Losing Their Touch.

A/N: Thanks to my first and so far only reviewer L.M. Frickendorffer. I'm glad you liked chapter one. Plus I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter. Currently in the middle of a hectic time – doing Year 12 VCE and it is SAC after SAC after SAC! I'll never get a break. Unit 1 exams are in two weeks as well.  
  
Argh! Anyway – enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Losing Their Touch.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were Hogwarts greatest pranksters. Well, all thanks to Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. But still, they were famous for causing trouble. And then getting into trouble. But what they did was worth every detention. If a toilet seat suddenly disappeared and turned up on Professor Flitwicks desk, or if Dungbombs went off in the corridors, you knew it was the work of the Weasley Twins. They hoped to be able to continue their work after they finished Hogwarts by starting their own joke shop. Of course, this was not approved by their mother…then again, nothing ever was. This was their final year at Hogwarts, and they decided they wanted to finish with a bang. To go down in Hogwarts history as the all-time greatest pranksters. But things seemed to be happening that could place this dream in jeopardy. It all started as they were walking to their second class, which happened to be potions. Not exactly their favourite subject. Turning a corner, they heard a very small Hufflepuff girl say something that made their ears perk up with interest.  
  
"That's what Hogwarts needs" she had said, "someone who will make  
  
people laugh!"  
  
Fred and George stopped in mid step, and in unison turned around to follow the girl who said the words. But at that moment a wave of first years came out of their Transfiguration class, followed by Professor McGonagall.  
  
She looked at them suspiciously and said, "I hope you two are going to class."  
  
"Of course, Professor," George said.  
  
Fred looked innocently at her. "Where else would we be going?"  
  
"Do you really need me to answer that?" she muttered blankly, raising her eyebrow before returning back to the room.  
  
Both Fred and George looked about them. There was no sign of the small Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"Hang on, that's her there. Walking out to the courtyard. Come on." Fred grabbed on to his brother's robe and pulled him towards the door. Hiding behind the shrub where she was sitting with her Ravenclaw friend, they listened into the conversation.  
  
"Can you hear what they are talking about?" Fred asked.  
  
George leaned closer, but lost his balance and nearly toppled over. Fred pulled George up, and gave him a 'gee, do you want to give us away' look. When they looked back, they noticed that both the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw had disappeared off to class.  
  
"Good one, George," Fred mumbled. "Always the clumsy one."  
  
Seriously considering cursing his brother at that moment, George decided against it and said, "I suppose we had better get to class too. I have the feeling McGonagall is watching us."  
  
Upon entering the dungeons for their first Potions class, they were greeted by an extremely enraged Professor Snape. He was standing at the front of the classroom glaring threatening at anyone who looked at him. They sat at the desk furthermost away from Snape and prepared for class.  
  
"What do you think is up with him?" George whispered to his brother, nodding his head towards Snape. Fred shrugged.  
  
When the entire class had arrived, Snape went through the usually routine for Gryffindor of explaining what the year had in store for them and deducting points.  
  
"Whatever happened that is making him like this must have been really bad," Fred stated the obvious.  
  
Lee Jordan leaned over to the twins from his cauldron and asked if they had any newt eyes left. "I've run out," he said.  
  
"Nope, I'm dry too," George said, looking at his jar. "Hey, do you know what Snape's deal is today?"  
  
Lee's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't heard? Wow, it was the only thing most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were talking about between class before."  
  
"We were a bit preoccupied," Fred said, looking up at the front of the class to make sure Snape wasn't listening. "So…what happened?"  
  
Lee took a deep breath. "Well, a Hufflepuff girl created some sort of monster that tried to bite Snape's leg off last class. The whole room erupted with laughter – thought it was hilarious. However, I don't think Snape did though."  
  
"Why didn't we think of that, George?"  
  
"We must be losing our touch," George joked.  
  
Lee's smile faded. "That's what some of the Hufflepuffs said. They said that it topped something you guys would do." Lee went back to his own cauldron, leaving the twins in silence.  
  
  
  
Fred and George quietly walked into the Great Hall for lunch, which was quite odd for them because they liked making big entrances. But their minds were on more important matters this time. Like their reputation as pranksters. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, all they could do was look into the distance, saying nothing. As if being knocked over, George slumped his head onto the table.  
  
"Do you think we are losing our touch, Fred?" he asked. But Fred looked as though he was in a trance. "Fred?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know."  
  
Fred and George didn't notice when their youngest brother, Ron, sat down across the table from them with his two friends, Hermione Granger and the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Ron questioned curiously. "Let me guess, one of your pranks went wrong."  
  
Fred looked as though he was going to cry. "Worse, we're losing our touch. We aren't Hogwarts' greatest pranksters anymore."  
  
"Losing your touch? That's impossible!" Harry said, reassuringly. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Hufflepuffs think we come second best to a girl who nearly got Snape eaten by a giant monster."  
  
Ron laughed. "So you heard about that! Hey, why didn't you two think that one up?"  
  
Fred sighed. "We have asked ourselves that."  
  
At that moment, dozens of owls swooped over the student's heads dropping letters and packages. Fred and George noticed that as Harry got a letter his eyes widened with surprise, and he turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I got a letter from Snuffles," Harry whispered. But if he was trying to hide this fact from the twins, it didn't work. They looked at each other, but agreed not to mention anything at the time being. Snuffles was probably just a nick-name for someone at the school. Fred and George sat waiting for mail, but nothing came.  
  
"Gee, we're in demand!" Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"What was the girls name?" George wondered. "You know, the one who did it. We never actually found out."  
  
Harry sat up a bit from his seat to get a good look at the Hufflepuff table. "She's Jake Stebbins' best friend. You know, the Ravenclaw chaser. Ah, there she is. Right next to Stebbins." Harry pointed at the far end on the Great Hall.  
  
Fred and George turned around and saw that the person that Harry was pointing at was none other than the girl that had been following before their potions class.  
  
Harry sat back down. "Her name is Sarah Fawcett."  
  
  
  
Sarah was becoming a bit of a celebrity to the Hufflepuffs. The incident in Potions that morning had spread to nearly the entire school. People she didn't even know were patting her on the back and shaking her hand to congratulate her.  
  
"Don't let it get to your head," Jake said, smiling at her.  
  
"I won't! Well, maybe I will just a little."  
  
Sarah picked up her large, fluffy chocolate muffin with hunger in her eyes. "I have been waiting for this since breakfast!"  
  
But just as Sarah was about to put it in her mouth, she heard a "POOF!" noise and realised that her hand was holding thin air. Her muffin had disappeared. She looked with disbelief, which shortly turned to anger when she heard Jake laughing. "All right, very funny! What did you do with my muffin?"  
  
"It's you're fault for not paying attention in Transfiguration. I did what we just learnt!"  
  
"I know what we just learnt…" she started, but finally admitted that she wasn't paying attention. Then it dawned on her. Another brilliant idea.  
  
"Oh no," Jake said, "I know that look. You've just had another 'brilliant idea'."  
  
Sarah gave him a huge grin. "How did you know? Now can I have my muffin back, please?"  
  
With a wave of his wand, the chocolate muffin appeared in her hand. Jake looked up from the table and saw that Fred and George Weasley were looking over in their direction. He turned backed to Sarah and said, "Don't look, but I think you have gained some attention from a certain pair of red- headed Gryffindors."  
  
"What?" she spurted out. "Fred and George Weasley? Why?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
Sarah winced. "You don't think they hate me because of some of the Hufflepuffs remarks that they are 'losing their touch'?"  
  
Jake just shrugged.  
  
"Well you're a great help. Now I feel terrible. Should I go and apologise?" Sarah was beginning to panic. She admired the twins a great deal and hated to think that they thought she was trying to steal their limelight.  
  
"I'm sure they just wanted to see the person who created the Snape-eating- goo," he said, trying to calm her.  
  
Sarah breathed deep. "Right. Of course they are." Sarah sat looking at the table for a few seconds before getting up in a hurry saying, "I'm going to the library. Do you want to come?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"My brilliant idea, remember. I have to tell you what it is."  
  
Jake didn't look very happy about spending his lunch in the library, but followed Sarah anyway.  
  
At Gryffindor table, Fred and George, (who had watched Sarah and Jake leave the Great Hall), stood up to leave.  
  
"Well goodbye all," Fred said.  
  
George stole a sideways glance at the huge door to the Great Hall. "We've got business to attend to."  
  
The Hogwarts Library was empty apart from Sarah and Jake, who were sitting at one of the study tables that was crowded by a lot of heavy, leather books, (which the two were trying to hide behind so that Madam Pince wouldn't get suspicious). Fred and George quietly snuck in and sat down at the table next to them.  
  
"So Fred," George said loudly, trying to make it obvious that they were seeking their attention, "did you hear what happened in Snape's Potions class?"  
  
"Yes I did George. Pure genius. Wish I had thought of it."  
  
Sarah and Jake slowly looked up at the twins. Sarah tried to say something, but all that came out was a few nervous mumbles. In fact, she was so nervous she clumsily knocked over one of the piles of books on the table, receiving a stern look from Madam Pince.  
  
"What was that again?" George asked.  
  
Sarah pleaded with Jake to say something, and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry about Sarah, her vocal chords have temporarily shut down. I think she wants to apologise for what some of the Hufflepuffs have been saying about you two."  
  
Fred and George chorused, "Forgiven," and Sarah sighed with relief.  
  
But they weren't going to leave it there. "So what are you two up to?" Fred asked. "We, ah, overheard some of the things you said about how this school needs laughter…"  
  
"…And we want to know if you need help."  
  
Sarah stared at them, her eyes wide in shock. "You want to help me?"  
  
Jake coughed. "And Jake – me and Jake."  
  
"Yeah! Wouldn't miss out on something like this. So, what have you planned so far?"  
  
Sarah looked around to make sure no one was listening and told the twins what she and Jake had thought of so far.  
  
"Not bad. Think it might work," George said. "Only problem is, how are you going to get that many of them?"  
  
Sarah grinned. "That's where you two come into it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I think I know where I'm going with this. All (well most) will be revealed next chapter (eg. the brilliant idea). Even more Harry next time for those who adore the Boy Who Lived. But he won't be a major character until Chapter 4.  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought – plus any good ideas for pranks. 


	3. Have You an Umbrella?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately don't own any of the characters or things like that. J.K. Rowling, the coolest person ever, does.  
  
  
  
Please note: No chocolate frogs were harmed during the writing of this chapter… well, apart from a few that looked too scrumptious to pass up.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Have You an Umbrella?  
  
  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning, only to find something soft, wet and slimy licking at her nose. She slowly opened one eye at a time and saw a blur of yellow coloured fluff sitting on her face.  
  
"Oh Custard!" Sarah moaned in disgust. "Ge' off! Can't you find something better for breakfast?" She jerked at the ball of fur, but it was no use. Her pet Puffskein refused to budge. "It's really too early in the morning to be doing this."  
  
Sarah had spent most of last night in the library with Jake and the Weasley twins finishing off the plans for their master prank. And tonight was the night. It had taken them most of the week to get the preparations in order, and tonight at dinner they were going to see the outcome. Butterflies came fluttering to her stomach as she thought of all the million things that could go wrong. "No!" she thought aloud to herself. "Tonight is going to work perfectly." With a huge sigh to calm her nerves, she rolled out of bed and went down to the Hufflepuff common room, with Custard still clinging to her nose.  
  
  
  
There was a lot of commotion in the common room, which was quite unusual for this time of morning. "Don't you people ever sleep?" Sarah groaned as she walked up to see what the fuss was about. She had finally yanked the fuzzball from her nose (though Custard wasn't very happy about it), when she noticed everyone was gathered around the notice board. The buzzing of excited chatting became louder, and she faintly heard one of the boys' say, "Well I'm going to try out today. Wouldn't it be great to be Hufflepuff Seeker?"  
  
Sarah stopped in mid step. "Oh, and here I was thinking that it was something important."  
  
Justin Flinch-Fletchedy saw Sarah's look of disgust and shouted from the other side of the room, "Sarah, gonna sign up?"  
  
Sarah gave him a look that said, 'I'm really not in the mood for this nonsense', and went to get changed. And besides, she thought, as if they would ever pick a person as clumsy as me!  
  
  
  
After she had breakfast, (and made sure that Custard was properly fed so he wouldn't come looking for an early morning snack again), Sarah quietly made her way down to the kitchens on a last minute errand from Fred and George. She was to meet up with one of the house-elves, Dobby, to check that the supplies were ready. It all seemed in order. Everything was here; all Sarah needed now was the twins to come and put charms on it all so it worked perfectly. That was the deal. Sarah and Jake came up with the ideas, and helped in the preparation – but the Twins got to do the charms. Sarah was a bit skeptical about this, however as they were the professionals, she let them have their way.  
  
Outside of the kitchens, as she was sneaking back to the Hufflepuff common room, she noticed that three others were also sneaking about, trying hard not to be seen. Sarah, thinking that it might have been Malfoy and his two goons, hid behind a statue. She was relieved, however, to find that it was only Harry Potter and his two friends. But instead of getting out from her hiding place, she listened in to what they were saying.  
  
"Ya know, Harry, I'm sure everything is just fine," said the red-headed boy that was obviously the Weasley twins youngest brother.  
  
"I don't know Ron, I still think Harry should tell Professor Dumbledore about this. It seems very odd," a girl with bushy brown hair said. Sarah recognised her as the girl who kept trying to get her to join S.P.E.W.  
  
Harry stopped. "Snuffles said that things are beginning to get bad, but I'm sure this will just pass."  
  
Sarah could tell that the girl didn't seem convinced. "All right. But promise me Harry, if things get worse…"  
  
"Ok, Hermione. I promise I'll tell Dumbledore."  
  
The three Gryffindors walked out of sight, leaving Sarah with two questions. What was going on, and who was Snuffles?  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day, nerves ran high. That evening before dinner, Sarah and Jake were standing outside the entrance to the Great Hall waiting for Fred and George to arrive. When they finally did, they were met by a frowning Hufflepuff.  
  
"You're late!" Sarah snapped.  
  
"Sorry, just wanted to make sure everything was in order," George whispered as they passed a few first years.  
  
All four went in and sat at their tables. After patting her pocket to make sure her Puffskein, Custard, was still safe, Sarah looked around nervously. At the Head Table, all the staff was seated, awaiting their meal. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were talking in hushed voices, obviously not letting the other staff in on their discussion. The butterflies that were swarming around in her stomach earlier that day had just turned into dragons jumping up and down merrily. Oh boy were they in for a shock.  
  
  
  
"Albus," said a very annoyed Professor McGonagall, "I know the Weasley Twins are up to something. The have been spending most of their time in the library and I even caught them snooping around the kitchens!"  
  
"Minerva, I'm sure there is nothing to be concerned about. They are probably just having a little fun." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he gave a comforting smile. "By the way, have you an umbrella?"  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at him curiously. At that moment, a chocolate frog dropped onto her golden plate and began hopping about the table. Another dropped into Professor Snape's greasy hair. A loud rumble was coming from the ceiling and before anybody could make any sense of what was happening, hundreds of chocolate frogs were diving from above and jumping from table to table, occasionally getting tangled in someone's robe or hair. Laughter erupted from everywhere, as the students got up from their seats to flick the frogs off them.  
  
McGonagall looked across at Dumbledore, who was holding an umbrella above his head. "I suppose this is the twins doing?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Not just the twins. A Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were involved also."  
  
"And you knew about this the entire time?" She gave him a threatening glare. "Next time Albus, please tell me when our school is going to be taken over by chocolate frogs."  
  
Dumbledore, who was still smiling, looked down at the Hufflepuff table at Sarah, who was very pleased with herself. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she glanced up and Dumbledore gave a nod of approval. Then winked. From the Gryffindor table, Sarah heard Fred and George yell, "Food fight!" And she watched as that night's dinner was being flung from one side of the room to the other. Sarah didn't, however, notice that while this was going on, her pet Puffskein had rolled out of her pocket in search of food. When she felt that the lump was gone, Sarah searched around in a panic.  
  
"Custard! Where are you?"  
  
Just then, someone flicked real custard at her, and it dripping down her face and onto her robe.  
  
"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Sarah said sarcastically, and looked up to see who had made the mess. "JAKE!"  
  
"Well, you asked for it!" Jake dodged a piece of chicken that was thrown at him by a fellow Ravenclaw. "This seems to have gone well."  
  
"No it hasn't. I've lost Custard – my Puffskein!"  
  
"Where did you put it last?"  
  
"He was in my pocket, but he must've gotten out when the frogs started to fall."  
  
Sarah scanned the Hufflepuff table, and saw in the fruit bowl, a small ball of yellow fluff. Problem was, at that very moment someone had picked it up to toss at someone else. "Uh oh!"  
  
She leaped up onto the table, and skidded along the shiny wooden surface, but it was too late. Custard was thrown so high into the air that it nearly hit one of the floating candles. Sarah got up as fast as she could, knocking plates of food onto people's laps, and jumped off the end of the high table. She caught the small ball in her hand and fell to the floor with a "Omf!"  
  
Jake ran to help her up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"A bit winded," she managed to get out, "but I think I'll live. Custard must have gotten the fright of his life though."  
  
Justin came over to Sarah and patted her on the back. "Guess what? I've found Hufflepuffs new Seeker!"  
  
Sarah looked at him confused. "Who?"  
  
"You!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, please, please review (gives reader a big cheesy grin) ;) 


End file.
